


Burn your bridges.

by pfwoojin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfwoojin/pseuds/pfwoojin
Summary: 70s in London.Kim Jaehwan should have know that Mina's always right. Lee Daehwi will eat him up, spit him out and run him right into the ground.





	1. The first.

He perfectly knew that accepting the work was a mistake right in the moment their eyes met.

Because it was something impossible not be able to stop looking at someone. It was amazing, unimaginable and annoying. He couldn't understand it. In some way, in his short ㅡand at the same time, longㅡ he had never felt like that. Just breathless.

In front of the piano, in a closed room, under the million of lights that are unnecessary. Waiting for the boy that will be his student for only-god-knows-how long. The London's sun was too hot, too much of all in a second.    
  
The thing is, the whole scenario looked like the silly romantic movies Mina loved to see in the cold winter days, meanwhile Jaehwan worked in the school at some blocks away of home. The time was calm, full of things that he knew. Looking at Mina in that kind of moments was love for him.    
  
But in the moment he saw him, he knew... maybe love wasn't in things that gave calm to you. Maybe love itself isn't calm. The skinny boy waited to walk again, looking without any care at him. His body, his lips. All of him. He took a look at his soul. Jaehwan was in his normal clothes, nothing amazing in them.   
  
_He was so under his level._  
  
"Lee Daehwi?"  
  
"I'm sorry, i couldn't come before."

And just like that, with the most simple words. Just so vague, so calm. 

The london society was different from his loved Korea. But they have something, absolutely, in common: all the thoughts Jaehwan got when he saw him were wrong. 

The first key that Lee Daehwi played was, simply, disastrous.   
 


	2. Not to be.

Everyday he's at least one hour with Lee Daehwi and the black piano who makes the landscape looks more vivid. It's not like Daehwi doesn't make that by himself, but Jaehwan likes to think it's otherwise. Even when it's just black ㅡ black like his hair color in that moment, black like the nights that embrace their bodies everytime they met under the moonlight to touch the piano's key or just to see each other.     _And talk, laught, live._

Some times it was to really touch the piano, other times it was nothing more than an alibi. At least, the company was more than charming, he appreciated that his heart calmed after the first and second night. Then he thinks, that maybe the hurricane of emotions was nothing more than a once-in-a-lifetime emotion.   
  
That it never existed. 

But it did.   
  
Because he remembers it every time their both hands touch the same key, their fingers meets and then, they laugh. Because he feels it again when their eyes are who meets. And then, they just give to eachother a beautiful smile ㅡ just because. 

_It's ephemeral._

_ㅡ_

Mina asked him about the classes after the first two weeks. There were days when both of them didn't do anything, others when they didn't see each other because of the tight schedule. 

And when they were too close of make anything, there was something who interrupted them. Jahewan was grateful of the little things, for his own surprise. Because for some reason, every time Jaehwan tried to be close to Mina, his body asked himself to stop.   
   
It was monday when she confronted him, Daehwi was waiting under the stairs in front of the rose bush. He wonder if the heavy words that escaped from the small lips of her could be hear by somebody in the world ㅡ  because, he didn't care.   
  
"How much time can it take from you to give  some lessons to that child?" 

Jaehwan wanted to laugh. He tried to not, at least. A child? Daehwi was close to turn into his 22 years old, he wasn't a child. Things would be so much easier if he was a child, because think about him would be a mistake. His hands accommodated his own dark hair, removing it from his face.  
   
But, she's just connecting the lines. Lines that Jaehwan did without noticing. Even when he likes to think that's not the case. Mina isn't stupid, she never was and will never be.  
  
"It's enough. Why do you even care? My classes have never bothered you." 

"It's him that bothers me. He's so... he's a bad person. Don't you see it?"   
  
Jaehwan saw so much things in Daehwi. That he's beautiful, and charming. That he takes out the London's romance and makes it all his. That maybe he's the definition of the word "love". 

All of his. All the things that they know, and don't. He can see it.   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  He lies, he needs to lie. After his words, he takes the first steps into the stair. "You need to find something to do, he's just my student. Daehwi is just a random boy. That's it."   
  
But he isn't.

The smile that find its way into Daehwi's mouth when they see each other is, more than anything else in the world, brilliant. His cheekbones rise, his arms cross in front of his chest and like that he hugs himself. Like it's the warm as the sun, like he's in the plenity of a cold winter.   
  
The stars and the planets, the constellations and all the galaxies ㅡ all the beautiful things in the world are there, in him. 

The dark piano gives them a welcome, it's showtime. So Jaehwan hands rest on the keys, his thin digits that are giant next to those of his student. _Only his._

His hands, from the both of them, touch the melody in the unison. 

"You are getting better, you know." Jaehwan says, even when there's no need of the sound of their voices when they're never in silence, not when they're in a world that is just for the both of them. 

Inexplicably, there is no mistakes.

His hands keep their place in the piano keys, but Daehwi's put themselves in Jaehwan's  arm. They grab it and pull it carefully. In his lips, a smile. And at the same times, Jaehwan's lips are smiling too.   
 

"I think i'm in love."    
  
He lets it out, so suddenly. Jaehwan doesn't understand.   
  
"In love? With who?" 

"Not who, but what." 

Daehwi explain, his thin fingers letting go. "But you wouldn't understand, because you're not in love." 

 Jaehwan's gaze walks through the white keys. Then through the shining sky that's is illuminated by only a big star. The clouds, a reflection. The red roses in the blush. When their eyes met again, he smiles.   
  
"How could you know?"   
  
"I would know. You aren't. And you weren't either. It's just... there's no love in your eyes, not even a sparkle."    
  
A sparkle. The hour comes to an end.  
  
  
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the updates are pretty shorts but it's because i'm trying to get you know important things that will change all in the future! 
> 
> I hope you like this update, please let me know everything you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I wanted to open this tag, hope you liked it. 
> 
> My first language isn't english, so tell me if it's something wrong! ♡


End file.
